


exiled once and twice.

by yesternight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, Corruption Arc, Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGGG, Tommy goes kinda insane, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesternight/pseuds/yesternight
Summary: now tommy knows he’s truly alone.it hurts like a bitch.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 509





	exiled once and twice.

Exiled once, and Tommy was okay. Although he ran and ran and ran until his feet were tired and his L’Manburg was far behind him with his friends still there, he knew he’d be okay. 

He had big brother Wilbur with him— charming, charismatic Wilbur who always knew what to do. But when the giant crackling of fire sounded in the distance, the L’Manburg flag burning to ashes, Wilbur’s eyes never looked so lost and hopeless before. 

But that was okay. Tommy was there to help him. They had each other. They weren’t lonely. 

Even when Wilbur spiraled into insanity, whispered taunting words that would still continue to haunt Tommy’s dreams up to this day, Tommy still stayed beside him. Even when Wilbur left him to plot the demise of a nation, he stood by Wilbur’s side. Even when his words cut into Tommy’s heart and the boy didn’t know what to do but cry and cry and cry until he was asleep, Tommy held on to Wilbur’s hand. 

Wilbur had Tommy and Tommy had Wilbur. Exile wasn’t lonely. 

_ You’ll never be president, Tommy.  _

Wilbur was kind. 

_ Tommy you were never in charge.  _

Wilbur still cared for him. 

_ I say if we can’t have L’Manburg, no one–  ** no one! ** – can have L’Manburg! _

It was fine, Tommy thought, even when Wilbur stared at him like a useless piece of shit. He had Wilbur and Pogtopia. He wasn’t lonely. He was never lonely. 

~~_ Wilbur’s dark eyes flash in his sleep.  
_ ~~

* * *

Exiled twice and Tommy knew this was going to be the end for him. 

He has no one, not even Tubbo who stuck with him through hardest times. Tubbo’s blue eyes (they used to be so innocent and bright) stared at him, blank and distant. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice cracks, so small and distant. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” He turns to Dream. “Please escort Tommy out.”

_Ah_. 

_ ah.  _

It washes over Tommy, the realization that he’s all alone. Fundy and Quackity stand beside him, shocked but not willing to help him out anymore. This is the final call. 

Tommy smiles. This is funny. All of this is too funny. Tommy’s grin grows wider. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo furrows his brows. Fundy and Quackity take a step back. 

“I–I can’t believe this...” Tommy’s laughing rings through the air. “I’m– ha– exiled! For good! I’m going to be fucking exiled from L’Manburg! Shit!”

“Exiled from the fucking country I gave up two lives for!” Tommy cackles. “Exiled because everyone thinks I’m selfish for wanting two discs back!”

Tubbo scowls. “They’re just discs, Tommy!”

“Those discs are my only connection to you!” Tommy snaps back. His glare is piercing and sharp, enough to cut Tubbo in half should looks kill. “You’re too fucking busy with your country and you don’t have time for me anymore! You neglect me and brush me off whenever I want to give you something!”

Tommy wants to cry so bad. He wants to break down and snuggle into Philza’s warm arms like how he used to. 

“Is it– Is it so fucking bad that I want to at least have a bit of my best friend to myself?!” Tommy’s ears are ringing. He can’t process the world around him. All he sees is red and Tubbo’s hurt face. 

“Tommy–“

“Shut up,” he hisses. “Shut up shut up  _shut up_.  Pull one fucking prank, everyone decides that I’m the worst person in the world. Try to get my discs back, and everyone thinks I’m a brat for wanting to get back something important to me.”

“And you know what?” Tommy sneers at Tubbo. “Once upon a time, those discs used to be important to you too.”

L’Manburg is made out of wood. 

He takes one sweeping look of the country before he leaves. 

~~ _He takes careful note of that._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I like indulging myself in tommyinnit sadness his character is so tragic and I love it


End file.
